Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to analysis of radiological studies. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to providing quantitative and visual analysis of pre and post treatment radiological studies.
Radiology imaging can be used to image a patient and a clinical area of interest before, and after a procedure. In order to determine whether the procedure is successful, the clinician (e.g., radiologist or treating physician) may visually compare the pre and post-treatment images. It may be difficult to quantitatively evaluate the outcomes of treatment by visual inspection alone. Clinicians may have desired outcomes, and they may be described in text or as notes on the pre-treatment radiological study. In addition to visual inspection, it may be helpful to provide a clinician with a quantitative and automatic evaluation of the success of a procedure. Thus, there is a need for quantitative and automatic evaluation of a procedure through radiological imaging.